Death Of the Innocent
by Tai Ping
Summary: Summarys teh suck.Just read it..


Death Of the Innocent Once again I'm here writing yet another GW fic.. Or starting to at least.. My god All I originally was going to do was write a Sailor Moon GW crossover but I havn't even started that with all these other ideas.. Looks like the G-boys have really moved in... Oh well...  
  
Gundam wing and all the characters are not mine.. Their a little OOC but ah well... This is also AU, The Whole Mahemaya (Still can't spell her name..) Thing hasn't happend but the G-Boys still have their gundams only locked away tight. Anuu On with the show!  
  
Quatre stood at the darkend bus stop hopping nevously from foot to foot.  
  
"He's late.... He's late, he's late, he's late..." He muttered before suddenly chewing on the sleave of his dark purple sweater.  
  
Catching himself indulging in a habbit he thought he broke years ago Quatre quickly stopped, rubbing his sleave against his dark kaki pants busying himself with the corners of his light blue vest not wanting to sit on the still freshly rained on bench. Unable to stand waiting any longer and seeing the last bus for the circus arriving a block down the street he pulled out his cell phone and called Duo.  
  
"Pick up... Pick up.... ANSERW THE DAMN PH..."  
  
"Hello?" Said Heero's voice. "Duo's pants.."  
  
Quatre choked a bit.  
  
"Where's Duo?" he managed to sputter out, getting over the initial shock of hering such a strange thing coming from Heero  
  
"Well he's not in his pant's right now I can tell yo..." Started Heero before getting cut off  
  
"Hello??" Came Duo's unmistakable voice.  
  
"DUO Where are you?? And what the hell's wrong with Heero??"  
  
"Ohmygod! Quatre!! I am SOO Sorry I compleatly forgot I was coming to the circus with you tonight! Heero got into the Nyquil {1} and you know what that does to him..."  
  
"Yah yah... It's ok." Said Quatre /"Jerk.."/ "The bus is right here I'm sure I can still make it on time.." He said cheerily stepping onto the bus.  
  
"I'm really sorry but hey! I'm Positive Trowa will give you a *special* preformance after the show if you ask real nice.."  
  
Quatre could feel a blush creeping into his face as he sat down at the back of the bus.  
  
Suddenly there was giggling on the other end of the phone and a loud cracking noise.  
  
"Umm Quatre... I *really* got to let you go now..."  
  
"Ok ok Bye Duo have fun." Said Quatre hanging up swearing at Duo in his head /"I don't want to go to the circus alone. Trowa will think I'm such a putz{2}.. Oh well, maybe I can give my ticket to someone and go home.. But then Trowa will wonder why I didn't come to this performance.. It is his first one on earth. He was so happy to be coming here, ARGH!!"/ Thought Quatre sighing and slumping back on the seat.  
  
"Hello there!" Said a friendly african american woman in front of him. "You ok there?"  
  
"Yes.. I'm fine thank you."  
  
"Well thats good. Did ja see it darlin?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
"Se what?" He asked.  
  
"The Star of Youkum{3}... The Bethlaham Star. It's a shining oh so brightly tonight Hasn't done that in over 3000{4} years.."  
  
"Oh.. Thats nice"  
  
"That's a real nice.... That means God's planning on doing something extra special.. Real soon now."  
  
"Oh really?" Said Quatre noting the rosary beads in her hand. "Well I don't really believe in that.." Said Quatre loosing faith in even his god as small unrests were once again cropping up after the last war.  
  
"Oh thats ok if you don't believe honey! It's there wether you believe or not! It don't cair."  
  
Quatre smiled and closed his eyes sleeply for a moment. When he opend them the woman was gone.  
  
"wha...???" Thought Quatre rubbing his eyes. Looking around the bus for the woman he shook his head and pulled the wire for his stop.  
  
"I really need to get more sleep.." He muttered getting out of the warm bus and into the cool night air, drifting with the smells of popcorn and elephants.  
  
"Well.. Here goes nothing.." He said walking into the Circus not even looking up to see the bright blue star shining overhead.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Trowa!" Said Quatre waving at the other ex-piolet who was hanging out by the lion's cage handing out some leftover ballons to kids. "Egao no Kamen.{4}" Quatre smiled clapping for Trowa.  
  
Trowa softly smiled back most of it hidden by his mask and bowed slightly.  
  
"Come on.. I need to get changed then we can go." Said Trowa handing out the last of the ballons and walking to his tent.  
  
Quatre followed him in and sat down his back turned to Trowa as he changed.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Asked Trowa  
  
"He gave Heero Nyquil.." Said Quatre not needing to get into details.  
  
"Oh...." Said Trowa with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah.. I missed Cathrine and your knife act because I was waiting for him... Sorry.. But your Trampize thing was wonderful!" He said, unconciously turning just to see Trowa wince slightly putting on his shirt.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Quatre getting up seing the cut on his shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing. Some jerk threw a cotten candy stick at Cathrine just as she was throwing.."  
  
"Trowa....You could have been killed!" Said Quatre his eyes clouding with worry as he touched the cut.  
  
"I'm..." Trowa stopped just before he said fine as Quatre tipped forward slightly and his arm went numb. "Quatre are you ok?"  
  
Quatre suddenly gave an odd smile and tipped his head to the side as if trying to listen to someone else at the same time.  
  
"I'm... Alright... Thanks....." He said Hazaly bafore snapping back to reality. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Ok." Said Trowa buttoning up his shirt not even noticing the abcence of the cut.  
  
*  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked down the street, lapsing yet into another akward scilence as Quatre began to run out of things to say in such a one sided conversation.  
  
/"Ummm. Now what can I talk about?.... Cathrin? no I asked about her already.... Twice..... Should I bring up the thought of us using our Gundams again with this rebellion.... No! stupid.... Who want's to ruin a perfect evening with the prospects of war.... uhhhh..."/  
  
Thought Quatre as they walked in scilence. "Hey Trowa you want to get some ice cream?" He said looking up seeing an ice cream shop.  
  
"Sure." Said Trowa looking up at the shop.  
  
/"Well if were busy eating we don't have to talk."/ Happly thought Quatre. /"Maybe we can share a float or something.."/ He continued to think causing a blush to creep up into his cheeks at the mushy thought. Sitting down with their ice cream in a cornor booth they observed the few late night lovers who had also come in.  
  
Trowa's eyes shifted over onto Quatre who was still looking around the restaraunt. He then noticed something red drip onto Quatre's ice cream.  
  
/"Strange.."/ Thought Trowa looking up at Quatre.  
  
Quatres eyes had glazed over and his mouth dropped open. Dropping his spoon onto the table with a clink a steady stream of blood poured from the one lifted wrist as blood pooled onto the table from the other. Quatre screamed in pain scrambling from the booth before collapsing on the floor screaming even louder. Trowa near paralized by the odd outburst jumped from the booth grabbing Quatre's bleeding wrists.  
  
"Call and ambulance!!" He yelled at the gawking people.  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa and stopped yelling, his breath coming in short little gasp's. His eyes once again glazed as he suddenly began to thrash around ripping his hand's from Trowa's grasp he failed them around in a violent fit hitting Trowa hard as he tried to pin Quatre down.  
  
"Hn..hn..hn." Whimpered Quatre as his head rocked back and forth.  
  
Then he stopped almost deathly still just as the ambulance team came in.  
  
"Quatre?" Said Trowa almost afraid he was dead if not for the blood pumping from his wrists from a steady heartbeat.  
  
"Your going to have to move." Said one of the parametics pulling at Trowa.  
  
Trowa nooded and stood backing away.  
  
"Quatre..." He said again softly, his voice eched with worry as he watched the Paramedics weel him away.  
  
*  
  
Walking toward the hospital room Trowa steadyed himself. Everything had been so strange and he was not surprised to feel the faintest traces of fear as he put his hand on the door handle and opened it. He was not however prepaire for the scean before him.  
  
Quatre was huddled in the center of the bed screaming and weeping as the floor and the rest of the furniture was covered in a pulsing grey carpet. But it wasn't a carpet.  
  
With a hiss one of the grotesquly (*??*) large rats lept at Trowa it's nails digging through his jacket and peircing the flesh beneath as he shook it off. Pulling out his gun he shot at a rat about to leap on Quatre, turning it into a red spray. Firing into the mass he waded in kicking at the furry body's that began to turn on him.  
  
They clung to his legs an shreaked as he continued to shoot. Then he heard a fearful click as his cartrage went empty and the swarm launched itself at him knocking him to the ground.  
  
"TROWA!" He heard Quatre scream as everything went black beneath the furry bodies and their sharp teeth dug into his flesh.  
  
Trowa sat up with a gasp coughing and choking as he tryed to push the rat's away only to realize they were not there. Looking around the hospital lobby he was startled to see a very small dog suddenly latch it's teeth onto his pant leg. Looking at his bleeding hand with the doggie size teeth marks he glared at the mutt and growled.  
  
"There you are pookie!" Huffed a very annoying voice as a woman picked up her yapping frightend furball. "It's ok mommy's here I won't let the bad man hurt you." She cooed to the rodent before glaring at Trowa. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
Trowa blinked and blocked the urge to shoot the woman and her mutt as his mind turned back to Quatre.  
  
/it's been all night and I still havn't heard form the docters what if he../ Trowa stopped thinking quickly unable to bear the thought of Quatre dying after all they had been through.  
  
"Mr. Barton?" Came a voice from behind him. "Mr. Winner said you may still be here." Said the docter. He was a dark man standing about the same hight as Trowa only a little stooped with age and exaustion.  
  
/Quatre said?? That mean's he's alive! And awake!/ Trowa thought joyiously as his face staed placid and he nodded.  
  
"Before I let you take Mr. Winner home I was wondering if you could confirm his story. You were at an ice cream shop when he began to bleed?"  
  
Towa knodded again.  
  
"And he never gouged himself with anything, went to the bathroom then started to bleed... It just happend spontaniously?"  
  
Trowa nodded again. "We were just sitting there and his wrist's began bleeding I watched and it IS a stange as it sounds."  
  
The docter shook his head disbelivingly. "Well I've seen stranger." He muttered waving his clipboard for Trowa to follow.  
  
"Take him home, He'll need pleny of rest and if you can arange it with his family I'd like him watched at least for a bit. Make sure no more blood veins pop."  
  
Trowa followed, eager to see Quatre even though his facial feature's never twitched.  
  
Stopping to the side Trowa breathed a sigh of relief when Quatre was just in an open area with a curtain between his bed and other's instead of a privat room. The dream scretly getting to him more then he wanted to admit.  
  
"Trowa your here! You really didn;t have to stay I was hoping you had gone home really I'm fine." Quatre said trying to put as much vigor into the words in hopes Trowa wouldn't notice his slightly quaking, pale body and shallow breaths.  
  
Trowa frowned his mask craking as concern etched his normally calm features.  
  
"Well let's go!" Said Quatre quickly keeping up his healthy act as he lead Trowa from the hospital.  
  
Opening the door to Quatre's, Trowa ignored his protest's of being fine and let himself in.  
  
"Let me make you some tea really I'm ok you can go home if you want I.."  
  
Trowa put his finger gently over Quatre's lips causing the boy to go red as he fell silent.  
  
"Sit. Stay. Don't move. I'll make tea." He said, semi-glering at the Blond until he was stationed on the couch.  
  
Going into the open kitchen Trowa was able to keep an eye on Quatre as he clanged around getting refreshments ready.  
  
"The cups ar to your left.. and I have some chocolat covered buiscuts in the lazy suzen by your leg." Instructed Quatre from his veiwpoint in the livingroom/ almost bedroom of his large bachalor apartment.  
  
Juping as the phone rang Quatre sat back down as Trowa glared and growled 'sit' again before picking up the walk about in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Q-chan fuck 'im yet?" Came Duo's unmistakable voice.  
  
"Duo this is Trowa. Who is Quatre 'fucking'?" Trowa said calmly causing both Quatre and Duo on the other line to begin to sputter.  
  
"If your their then obviously you." retorted Duo quickly.  
  
Trowa set the tea down on a tray and placed it on the small coffee table in front of Quatre who was reaching out for the phone. Holding it away Trowa continued the conversation wth Duo.  
  
"Really? And why would you think that? Quatre dosen't bed every person that enter's his house."  
  
"Yeaaa but Quatre likes you... wait... If your asking then you havn't been... which mean's you didn't know now did you?" Duo finished slowly.  
  
"No I did not realize that." Trowa anserwed as he turned and stared at a very red Quatre.  
  
"Well.. I.. Hoped and you... Oh god I'm going to kill him." Muttered Quatre placing his face in his hands.  
  
"Shit Quatre's gonna kill me... well... ok then.... Bye!" The phone went dead as Trowa hung it up and set it on the table looking at Quatre who was trying to blend in with the small sofa.  
  
"Is what he said true? You want to... Fuck me?" He said a slight harshness in his voice yet something else also playing along the tones.  
  
"Yes NO! um damn... Well I.. I don't know what he said but Trowa.. I like you... Moe then a friend and um.. yea Ff...." He coughed "Doing that is one of the things I'd *eventually* want to do.." He was a deep scarlet and he repeated eventually, refusing to look up at Trowa.  
  
"You... Like me?" Trowa said softly hoping he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.. If you don't feel the same.. We.. I.." Quatre sputtered, cursing Duo in his head for putting him in such an akward situation.  
  
"I.. Like you too."  
  
Quatre's head snapped up as he saw the lightest blush over Trowa's cheeks as he realized what the other had said.  
  
"Really?" Quatre whispered his heart leeping as Trowa knodded. "Well.." Quatre said as they lapsed into silence.  
  
"Well." Replyed Trowa.  
  
Okays this is my first shot at a really religious type thing...  
  
First off I'm not Chatolic, Christien, Buddist, Satainist, Paganist, Wiccan, Prodistent, Blah blah Blah I could go on all day..(But I am a tad wiccan with my penguin goddess thing..) I beleave in a great IT (note I didn't say holy er nuffin) I'm not trying to convert anyone unless someone out there WANTS to worship my beer drinking penguin goddess, I'm not trying to make you to believe ANYTHING!!  
  
Honestly, I just finished watching Bless The Child (A great movie I might add.. A little cheesy on the special effects but meh..) And a whole Gundam sequence popped into my head... So this is a whole Stigmata (Another great un) Belss and Dogma (Jay and Silent Bob... My Idols..) dumb ass mix kay? No geting all Neo Satanist on me kay? And If I make any religious Mistakes Please feel free in correcting me: misstresstya@yahoo.ca  
  
Anuu.. Numbers  
  
1)Nyquil... Dont own it (well maybe there is some around here... Personaly I don't use it..) But there was this cute story I must find involving Heero and Duo and a bottle of Nyquil...  
  
2) Putz.... heeheehee...  
  
3) Spelling!!! I have no ideer meh..  
  
4) Egao no Kamen: I thinks it means bravo clown or maybe smile because I saw Cathrine say it to him once in a subtitled version of the show.. I just saw it used in a scentance once directed at Trowa after he preformed 


End file.
